As a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer is more widely used, a user gets used to directly triggering various gestures on a touchscreen by using a finger. Because the touchscreen is easy to use, has good user experience, and the like, there are rich and various gesture forms, for example, a long press, a tap, a drag, a slide, and the like.
When the user triggers a press gesture on the touchscreen, it is relatively easy to cause a misoperation. For example, when the user presses the touchscreen and expects to trigger a press gesture, if the mobile terminal cannot correctly distinguish whether the user gesture is a press gesture or a long press gesture, the mobile terminal may incorrectly identify the user press gesture as a long press gesture, and in response to the identified long press gesture, present a graphical user interface corresponding to the long press gesture on the touchscreen of the terminal. The misoperation may cause poor user experience, and needs to be improved.